Over and Over Again
by OrangeMint
Summary: Jimin begitu mencintai Yoongi, begitu juga Yoongi mencintai Jimin. Hanya dengan pertemuan yang konyol dan singkat mereka bisa saling mencintai. MinYoon/MinGa fanfiction BTS ff. Jimin!Top Yoongi!Bottom. RnR juseyo. DLDR!


**~OVER AND OVER AGAIN~**

 **Author : OrangeMint**

 **Genre : Yaoi Romance Angst**

 **Lenght : Oneshot**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Main Pair : MinYoon/MinGa**

 **Desclaimer : All off character are BigHit's and their parents. But, the story ofc mine.**

 **Inspired by Nathan Sykes – Over and Over Again MV**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere! Yaoi! DLDR! BxB!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan langsung dari cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela yng cukup besar, Min Yoongi, pria tua berumur enam puluh satu tahun itu terlihat sedang melukiskan sesuatu di atas kanvasnya. Melukis bukanlah hobinya dan bukanlah bakatnya. Dulu, waktu ia masih berumur dua puluh tahunan, ia selalu berkutik dengan alat-alat komposer, ya Min Yoongi dulunya merupakan seorang komposer musik di agency besar di Seoul.

Ia torehkan perlahan kuas yang sudah terdapat cat di ujungnya di atas kanvas lukisnya itu. Perlahan, dengan hati-hati ia melukiskan seseorang di atas kanvas tersebut. Seseorang yang amat ia cintai hingga sekarang ini. Setelah dirasa sempurna lukisannya itu, Yoongi tersenyum lalu meneteskan air matanya mengingat masa-masa indahnya dulu dengan kekasih alias suami tercintanya, Park Jimin.

 **.**

 _Hari itu di sebuah club yang tak terlalu besar itu, Park Jimin pemuda tampan yang memiliki tinggi standar orang Korea, terlihat sedang bersenda gurau bersama teman seperjuangannya, Kim Taehyung tentu saja. Sambil sesekali menyesap minuman yang ada di tangannya Jimin diam-diam memperhatikan seorang namja berwajah manis dengan rambut soft grey yang tinggi nya tak jauh dari Jimin. Namja tersebut tersenyum melihat Jimin sedang memperhatikannya. Jimin pun jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya, kepergok dengan seseorang yang sedang ia perhatikan._

" _Min Yoongi ayo cepat!" ucap temannya agak sedikit berteriak lalu menarik Yoongi agar berjalan lebih cepat, lalu memberikan senyum terakhir kepada Jimin sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari club itu._

 _Jimin yang melihatnya segera mengejarnya hingga keluar club, namun sayang Jimin terlambat. Jimin mengacak-acak kasar surai hitamnya._

" _Hmm Min Yoongi ya" gumam Jimin sendiri. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang sempat kebingungan olehnya tadi._

" _Hey bung, kau kenapa ?" tanya Taehyung._

" _Tidak apa-apa hanya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku" jawab Jimin._

" _Ayo kembali, besok kita harus bergegas ke Seoul" ucap Taehyung lagi, ya.. mereka bukan di Seoul sekarang, melainkan berada di Jeju. Mereka ke Jeju untuk menghilangkan beban yang ada di kepala mereka. Wajar saja mereka banyak beban, mereka adalah CEO di salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan._

 _Keesokan harinya, Jimin dan Taehyung menaikkan semua yang harus dibawa ke Seoul ke dalam mobil. Tiba-tiba Jimin melihat sosok itu lagi, sosok Min Yoongi yang mengganggu di pikirannya. Pemuda itu, Min Yoongi sedang tertawa-tawa bersama dua temannya. Jimin yang melihat itupun langsung berlari ke arah Yoongi, dan menghadang jalan Yoongi._

" _Err- maafkan aku, tapi bolehkah aku meminta nomormu ? Yoongi-ssi ?" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan handphone miliknya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil handphone Jimin dan mengembalikannya lagi kepada pemiliknya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jimin sebelum itu ia mengacak-acak gemas rambut hitam Jimin. Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

-OrangeMint-

 _Tak terasa dua tahun sudah berlalu, tak terasa pula hubungan Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi sudah berlalu begitu lama. Hari itu Jimin dan Yoongi keluar dari gedung bioskop lalu pergi untuk bersenang senang._

" _Hyung" panggil Jimin._

" _Hm" Jawab Yoongi._

" _Aku mencintaimu hyung, benar-benar mencintaimu, percayalah padaku hyung, aku akan terus mencintaimu hingga maut memisahkan kita" ucap Jimin panjang lebar kepada Yoongi. Yoongi pun hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk erat Jimin yang ada di sebelahnya._

 **.**

Mengingat itu semua Yoongi semakin meneteskan airmatanya, ia merindukan bocahnya itu. Ia sangat merindukannya, ini sudah 3 tahun lamanya ia hidup tanpa Jimin. 3 tahun lamanya ia memendam rindu yang sangat dalam. Yoongi sangat merindukannya. Yoongi sangat sangat merindukan Jiminnya.

 **.**

" _Hyung nanti sore ada waktu ?" Tanya Jimin pada Yoongi yang masih berkutik dengan lirik-lirik lagunya. Yoongi membalas dengan anggukan._

" _Ku jemput jam tiga ya hyung" ucap Jimin lalu mengecup pipi Yoongi dan langsung pergi menuju kantornya._

 _._

 _Seperti yang dijanjikan Jimin tadi, ia menjemput Yoongi pukul tiga di studionya._

" _Memangnya ingin kemana Jimin-ah ?" tanya Yoongi sambil membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel miliknya._

" _Lihat saja nanti hyung" Lalu Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan menuju parkiran dan menaiki mobil mewah milik Jimin._

 _._

 _Sesampainya di tempat yang di tuju, Yoongi sangat senang sekali, tempat ini begitu indah. Jimin dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Yoongi menuju danau yang ada di dekat sana. Lalu menarik Yoongi untuk menaiki perahu yang ada._

 _Jimin dan Yoongi bersenda gurau, tertawa bersama, terkadang Jimin menggombali Yoongi lalu membuat pemuda manis itu tersipu hingga terdapat semburat merah di pipinya._

" _Hyung, aku mencintaimu" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba sambil mengelus-elus pipi mulus Yoongi._

" _Aku tahu Jim, berapa kali kau sudah mengatakan itu huh? Dan kau selalu tau jawabanya bahwa aku jauh lebih mencintaimu bodoh!" ucap Yoongi agak sedikit berteriak lalu entah mengapa Yoongi tiba-tiba menangis. Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat._

" _Jangan menangis sayang..."_

-OrangeMint-

 _Tak terasa matahari sudah menghilang dari tempatnya dan digantikan oleh sang bulan. Jimin menuntun Yoongi kesebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari sana. Di bawah pohn rindang yang dihiasi oleh lampu berwarna-warni. Jimin tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapan Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi terkejut._

" _Hyung, kau tahu kan jika aku mencintaimu ?" tanya Jimin lalu Yoongi hanya mengangguk._

" _Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun Min Yoongi. Bahkan disaat diriku tak percaya akan cinta pertama, kau membuatku percaya akan hal itu. Kau mengisi hatiku yang kosong, kau juga yang mewarnai hariku yang penuh kelabu hyung. Sudah dua tahun lama nya kita menjalani kisah cinta ini. Ku harap ini tidak terlalu cepat" ucap Jimin lalu menyodorkan kotak beludru berwarna merah maroon di hadapan Yoongi._

" _Mau kah kau menikah denganku , Min Yoongi ?"_

 _Yoongi terkejut bagaimana tidak, Jimin dengan tiba-tiba mengajaknya kencan lalu melamarnya, Yoongi benar-benar tidak menyangka. Dengan semangat ia menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu Jimin tersenyum senang dan memasangkan cincin itu di tangan mungil Yoongi, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

 **.**

Yoongi kembali melukis di atas kanvasnya, terlihat dua pasang kekasih di bawah pohon rindang yang penuh dengan lampu warna-warni. Yoongi semakin menangis mengingat hari itu. Hari yang tak pernah ia lupakan hingga sekarang. Hari dimana Jimin melamarnya.

Air mata Yoongi menetes kembali. "Jimin-ah.. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan pelukanmu, aku merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu" ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar karena menahan tangis sambil mengusap-usap lukisanya tersebut lalu terisak pelan.

Yoongi kembali melukiskan di atas kanvas baru. Sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun elegan. Rumah yang selama ini Yoongi impikan. Dan rumah yang selama ini Yoongi tempati bersama Jimin. Dan Rumah dimana ia sangat merindukan Jimin.

Yoongi kembali tersenyum dengan airmata yang menetes di pipi keriputnya. Mengingat di mana Jimin memberikannya kejutan berupa rumah impiannya, hidup bersama disana, melahirkan seorang bayi kecil yang tumbuh menjadi dewasa, Yoongi memang seorang lelaki, namun ia bisa mengandung.

Yoongi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memilih untuk keluar rumah menuju ke suatu tempat. Tempat itu lumayan jauh dan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama jika berjalan kaki, tetapi Yoongi memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Setengah jam kemudian Yoongi sampai di tempat tersebut, pemakaman. Yoongi berjalan ke salah satu kuburan yang ada disana, duduk bersimpuh lalu mengelus-elus lembut nisan tersebut.

"Jimin-ah.. Pabo-ya! Hiks-" Yoongi kembali terisak.

"Akhir-akhir ini kenapa aku terus saja merindukanmu bodoh! Tiga tahun jim! Kau tau aku sangat ingin menyusulmu tapi Tuhan masih menahanku disini!" Yoongi terus saja menangis disana.

"Apa kau merindukanku juga ? Ku harap kau juga tersiksa sama sepertiku merindukanmu.." Yoongi berhenti terisak sejenak. Lalu menaruh karangan bunga di atas kuburan suaminya tersebut dan menghapus airmata yang masih ada di wajahnya.

"Tunggu aku di sana Park Jimin. Saranghae" ucap Yoongi lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

 **-END-**

 _So don't ever think I need more_

 _I've got the one to live for_

 _No one else will do_

 _I'm telling you_

 _Just put your heart in my hands_

 _I promise it won't get broken_

 _We'll never forget this moment_

 _It will stay brand new_

 _Cause I'll love you_

 _Over and over again._ \- Jimin to Yoongi. March 9th, 2013.

 **-REAL END-**

 **Hello! balik lagi bersama saya OrangeMint ! yey hahaha ini FF angst pertama aku ): maaf kalo gak nge feel sama sekali ): soalnya aku lemah sama ff genre beginian ): aku bikinnya aja butuh waktu 2 hari, soalnya mikirinya bawaannya baper terus nangis gitu huhu lebay yha emang ehehe**

 **So, wanna review ?**


End file.
